wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Language Brigade Wiki:Request policy/en
The request policy applies to the Translate: (translation) and Correct: (correction) namespaces, especially on Translate:Requests and Correct:Requests. For international spotlight requests (English requests here), see the rules that are written on Spotlight:Requests. Rules * Follow the general rules. * Follow the instructions as they are written on the top of the request pages. * Request limitations ** Maximum number of links per request: 3'''. Exceptions: *** If one requested item is several printed pages: '''1 *** If you are posting sentences or short paragraphs, you can add up to ten. ** You can have multiple requests running, but only create 1/day (2 for Brigadiers, no limit for ). ** Max number of requested languages - translations only: 10 (20 for Brigadiers, no limit for ). ** Wikia interface translations may be requested only by Fandom and Helpers. ** You cannot add/change the languages or items of the request after it has already been worked on. ** We do not reverse-translate (translate things back into their source language). * Wiki limitations ** The wiki must exist and be located on Fandom; Wikipedias and other external wikis may be done but as a personal initiative of the Brigadiers. ** The wiki which the request is made for, must be at least 30 days old (60 days if founder = requester) ** If the translation is not for a wiki but for a Fandom user, you must list a Wikia wiki where the text is currently or will be displayed on. * Translator/corrector limitations ** For Correct:Requests, correctors need to have babel level ≥ 3 (preferably ≥ 4). ** For Translate:Requests, translators need to have babel level ≥ 1 (preferably ≥ 2). ** Users are recommended to join in Portal:English/brigadiers (and/or other Brigadiers pages) before translating or correcting. ** Users are allowed to use dictionaries but not machine translators. See also the membership policy. * When requesting individual users and not on request pages: ** Please make note that they can decline/refuse, even when they have put themselves as in our memberlist. Do not push people to do your request. ** You still have to follow these request guidelines, do not use this project to long-term engage Brigadiers in your own project. * For all of the above applies that you may not ask others to create a request to circumvent these rules or limitations. Request types * Active requests (trans • corr) ** Requests that have not yet been worked on or ** Requests that aren't yet completed, but have no one working on them or ** Requests that have been completed but need someone to look over them. * On hold requests (trans • corr) ** Requests that are being worked on or ** Requests to/from a lot of languages of which 10 or more languages have been completed or ** Requests that exceed the guidelines (e.g. more items than allowed). * Completed requests (trans • corr) ** Requests that have been completely finished or ** Requests where no more work can be done as agreed with requester or ** Requests to/from a lot of languages of which 20 or more have been completed or ** Requests with more items than allowed of which more than 5 or (if one long item) 10,000 bytes worth of article have been completed or ** Requests that have gone without changes for half a year (6 months). Category:EN-English en